The new member
by Tora.E
Summary: After almost five years Chloe, Simon, Derek, Tori, Kit and Lauren are still busy with the Edison group. They are traveling over the world to help all the people involved to the genesis projects. But what will happen if one of those people is Chloe sister?
1. Chapter 1 Big news

**And we are back in the game =D Time for a new story! Little warning in the beginning this is not a CHLERK story. It's something new and I have no idea where it will end but I really hope you like it. Please review or PM me to tell me what you think of the idea. Also I want to ask you to come up with some idea's. I think the readers can also influence the story. So don't be afraid and tell me what you like to happen. I promise I will give you feedback about the idea and I'll tell you when I'm going to use it. I'm really exciting about this new story and I hope you guys are too =D so enjoy!**

It's been almost five years since Simon, Derek, Tori and I escaped out of Lyle House. A lot has changed since then. We have been moving all around the world to look for people like us. People with special powers who were involved with the genesis projects according to the files we found back in the Edison Groups "hospital". After the battle inside there we found a place to rest for a while and get a plan for what we were going to do next. We ended up by helping every kid, man and women we could find on the genesis projects data base. Tori even managed to hack into the Edison Groups main computer.

If you think there were only five or six genesis projects you're wrong. There were hundreds of files with each another name. After going through every file we found a list about every person who was involved with one of the projects. All were sorted in "supernatural" order. Vampires, Necromancers, Witches, Wizards, Shamans, Half demons, Skin walkers and you can keep going on like that. And those were also sorted by rank, male, female and age groups.

"Helloooo Chloe? Are you there?" a voice said behind me.

I shook my head and moved my eyes away from the window I was staring out. I looked up at the girl who was standing next to me. She was tall, a lot taller than me but most people are taller than me. My puberty came a little late but didn't gave me a little height. I'm not really complaining at least I got some more curves. But not as much as the girl next to me. Here brown eyes were looking puzzled at me as she swept her short black hair backwards. It was Tori.

"S-s-ssorry" I stuttered. _Damn you stupid stutter _my inner voice said. "I said diner is almost ready where are you with your head?" Tori said. "Thanks I'll be there in a minute" I said. As Tori left I stood up to take a quick look in the mirror before I followed her, my hair was still strawberry blond and I was sure I was never going to dye it again after I dyed it black when we were on the run. My big blue eyes stared back at me. They looked a bit puffed probably because I was feeling tired.

For the past two months we stayed on the same place what was quite unique we always kept moving and moving but Kit, or actually Christopher, Simon's dad and Derek's foster dad, was busy tracing a new supernatural down. But he didn't found anything so far or maybe he did but he wasn't sharing it with us.

I walked down the stairs to see my boyfriend talking to Tori. Nope it wasn't Derek. Derek and I broke up a long time ago. We both decided after three months it wasn't working between us, but we stayed friends, really close friends. After a half year during our search for supernatural people I found Carl.

Carl is a vampire. Yes I know you are thinking about twilight now but I can tell you there isn't going to be a war between Carl and Derek about who is winning my heart and in the end I turn into a vampire. I'm a high ranked necromancer enough weird for me. Besides Derek en Carl are best buddies.

Carl has light blond hair and deep brown eyes, he is about 5.8 feet tall and yes he is pale, and yes he drinks blood, and no he doesn't drink animal blood like the twilight movies. To prevent him from attacking humans he drinks donated blood.

And no he isn't sparkling in sunlight. Vampires have two different reactions on the sun, one a sun allergies or two easy burning. The last one applies for Carl.

The last few things you need to know about vampires is, they do age as a normal human only the stay more conserved. You can compare it with Asian people, you see them and they can be 20 or 40 there isn't much difference.

Vampires are stronger than normal humans, they are quicker than normal humans but both not extreme. You can say they have better reflexes.

As I was walking to Carl and Tori I noticed a little concerned look on their faces. "Something wrong?" I asked. "Huh wrong why?" Tori tried to say calm, but she sounded more nervous than calm. I raised an eyebrow. "Nothing to worry about let's eat first then we talk" Carl said. His voice _was_ calm and steady but he had trouble to keep his face cool. "Whatever" I said. I turned on my heels and walked straight to the kitchen.

Aunt Lauren was laying the last two plates down on the table so everyone could join for dinner. She blew on her fingers and a high pitched whistle left her mouth. Within seconds Derek rushed into the kitchen with his hands on his ears. "Was that really necessary" he grumbled as he looked a little irritated at Lauren. "Seems like your sensitive hearing isn't always handy" Tori said as she walked in. "It saved your ass more times than you can count" Derek grunted back.

Tori and Derek still aren't best friends. In the beginning they kinda did or actually they ignored each other but after Kit told the big secret about Tori being his daughter the big war was started. You would say Simon and Tori would play the typical brother sister relation but it was Derek en Tori who were always fighting about even the smallest things.

"Both of you stop it or you can leave the kitchen without food. Derek I'm sorry about that but your father is so busy the past few weeks and I am done yelling that diner is ready without a response" Lauren said.

She was right Kit was so busy finding the new person he forgot to eat, shower and sleep. So now and then Derek and Simon where helping him to give him some rest but he refused to take a break. I heard Simon say that last week Kit finally found a lead. I still have no idea who he is searching for. Normally it is the whole team who is searching for the next person to turn their world upside down but Kit really wanted to do this alone, only Derek and Simon were allowed to know a little.

Tori was of course also welcome, but she didn't really care. She was more busy with her new boyfriend named Trent. Trent was a typical "Popular high school boy type". Good looking, a little arrogant and really busy with his appearance. Oh yeah and he is a Exustio half-demon. What makes me think about Rae who we still hadn't found.

The kitchen was finally filled and we were busy eating. I'm glad aunt Lauren decided to stay with us. And no not only because she was an amazing cook. She was the only bit of family I had left. It was too dangerous to go back to my dad. So my aunt around me made the emptiness a little less.

Various concerned looks were coming my way and it was getting annoying. _Was I looking that bad?_ I thought. "Alright that's enough what is going on?" I said as a dropped my fork on my plate. All eyes were glued on me and I started to feel the heat spreading over my cheeks. A hand grabbed mine and I calmed down a little. Carl squeezed it telling me he was there for me. I gave him a small smile.

Kit cleared his throat. "Chloe I uhm…" he started. "I found the person I was looking for" he said. "That's great!" I said exciting.

"But?" I said when a silence dropped. "I wanted to tell you this in private but it seems everyone else already knows" he said looking to Derek and Simon. "Wasn't me" Derek said pointing to his brother. "Thanks bro" Simon said a little irritated.

My eyes turned back to Kit's "The person I found seems to be you're sister. Actually she is your twin sister"

**Don't forget to review! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Here goes nothing

**I'm really sorry it took so long for the next chapter to update. It has been a busy month. First of all thanks for everyone who sent ideas it really helps and of course more ideas for the story are still welcome ;)Well I hope you like this chapter**

**Enjoy!**

My mouth hang open and my eyes were almost popping out of my eye sockets "M-m-my t-t-twin sister?" I stuttered. It felt like the gravity on earth was doubled, like I gained 300 pounds and I was too weak to move my heavy body.

"This is a joke right?" I said. "I'm afraid not. After digging through some files of the Edison group I found a girl with the same last name and the same date of birth as you. I became curious and according to the records she has the same father and mother as you" Kit explained.

I still didn't believe him, this was probably a TV show prank with hidden camera's only the hidden camera was missing, or extremely well hidden. My eyes immediately turned to Lauren, the guilt in her eyes was letting me know I didn't have to ask my question. "You knew this and kept it hidden from me!" I shouted as I stood up and slammed my hands on the table. "Chloe please let me explain a lot went…" "You don't need to explain anything" I interrupted her.

I felt my eyes started to fill with tears. Not because I was sad, but because I was angry. My aunt, the only person I trusted the most let me down in the first place by giving me to the Edison group as soon she found out I was able to see ghosts. However later I understood why she did it, but this? Hiding that I had a sister! A twin sister! Blood was boiling through my veins.

"Please Chloe calm down" Carl said as he gently grabbed my arm. As soon as he touched me I pulled my arm back. "And you knew this too. All of you?" I shouted full disbelieve. "Now please Chloe first calm down then we explain" Carl said.

"How long?" I asked. "What do you mean?" Carl asked. "How long did all of you knew I had a sister?" I said while my heart was pounding out of my chest.

"Not so long" Carl mumbled. "How long" I said pressing. "Two days" Tori said. My eyes shifted to hers. "It has been two days since Simon could hold his secret any longer" Tori said.

I could remember that I interrupted a fight between Derek and Simon two days ago. But as soon as I walked in they both stopped and walked away.

"And you two?" I said looking at Simon and Derek. "Probably a week" Derek said nonchalant as he kept devouring his meal like nothing special was happening. I hate it when he does that.

"A week!" I yelled full disbelieve. My anger grew. Not only my aunt let me down also my two closest friends hid something from me for a whole week. Not to mention my boyfriend hid it from me for two day. However I was more angry at Simon, Derek, Lauren and Kit.

"I'm done here" I said as I walked out of the kitchen straight to my room. I heard my name multiple times but I ignored it. I pushed a chair underneath my door handle so no one could walk in. Of course if the really wanted to go inside they could. Carl and Derek were strong enough the break the door. Tori, Simon and Kit could cast a spell and Trent could burn the door away. Only Lauren didn't had the ability to break into my room. But honestly she was the last person I wanted to speak to.

I had no idea what to think right now. Should I be happy? Or sad? Or angry? How did I end up with a sister? Why did my father never mentioned I had a sister? Why was she taken away from our family Who is my sister? What is her name? Is she also a necromancer? How does she look like?

The last two questions I could answer. She must be a necromancer otherwise she wasn't in the Edison files. And since she was my 'twin' sister she must be looking the same like me, maybe a little taller or smaller.

I closed my eyes and I focus. I called out the name and when I opened my eyes she was there. The only person I trusted the most right now. Liz.

"You know you can gently ask me to come instead of pulling me roughly to here" she said crossing her arms as she was floating through my room. "I'm sorry. I'm a bit irritated so I probably pulled to hard" I said. "Oh you can leave probably out of your line. I lost my head coming to here. It was such a beautiful flower head" she said as she pictured it before her. "I'm sorry it's just that, well, I uhm…. Kit told me I have a sister" I said. "A sister!" she said as her eyes started to sparkle. "That is so great! Where is she? How does she look like? Is she the same as you?" she said cheerful as she sat down next to me with a pillow in her hands.

"I don't know" I said looking down. "What do you mean 'I don't know'" she asked raising her eyebrow. "As I said I don't know Kit just told me and I ran away" I said as I was drawing little circles on the sheets of my bed. Somehow I felt guilty for my behavior, but why? I had the right to be mad. They lied to me.

"Why would you ran away?" Liz asked. "They lied to me. Everyone knew I had a sister, except me" I said. "And now you know it to. I don't see the problem here. Aren't you curious don't you want to know where she is, how she looks, if you can meet her?" she said. "Of course I want to know more about her but I don't know why did they hide it for so long why am I the last to know? It isn't fair" I complained. "Life isn't fair if it was I would be still here as a human and not as a ghost" Liz said with a harsh tone. It was scary I never saw her like this.

"Just don't be such a cry baby. Get yourself together, go down stairs and ask more about her. It isn't that hard right. You have a sister that's great better than a younger brother like me, well I still love my little bro….. I guess she is older than you.."

"She is the same age as me" I interrupted Liz before she went on describing how my sister might look like. "A twin sister!" Liz said jumping up and down. "Maybe you have a connection or something with her? You hear that a lot with twins" she said. "I don't think so otherwise I would have probably known I had one right?" I said. "Maybe" Liz said.

We chat about some other stuff for a while before Liz left it was already midnight so I told myself I would ask more about my sister tomorrow morning.

It was 6 o clock when I woke up because someone was banging on my door. "One sec" I said as I jumped out of my bed walked to the mirror to at least fix my hair a little and whip the grit out of my eyes.

When I opened the door I looked surprised. I thought it was Carl who knocked on my door. Instead it was Derek who was waiting for me. the only thing he wore was a sweatpants. I was used to the sight but I never understood why he didn't wore a tank top at least when he walked down the hallway. He always says it's too warm or something. But you wouldn't hear me complain about his well-developed body.

"It's six in the morning what is so important you can't let me sleep for at least two hours" I said irritated. "Just follow" he said as he walked down stairs. I sighed and rolled my eyes but I did as he told me.

He didn't looked back once if I did follow him. of course he didn't he could smell me and hear me walk. "Seriously _just follow?_ Nice explanation Mr Souza" I said sarcastic. "Are we going to use last names Mis Saunders?" he said.

I wanted to say something back only to get Derek in his place for once but I never succeed with that. He was always better in almost everything and he knew that. Not that he was being a douche by always showing how good he was. No not at all Derek was always on the back ground but when it matters he is always there to push everyone back in their place.

We walked to Kit's room or actually his 'research office'. He spent weeks on finding out who seems to be my sister. It was a small room dark room. Only a desk, office chair and easy chair. The desk was filled with papers and a laptop. The room smelled musty mixed with coffee. I remembered Lauren complained a couple of times that the coffee machine magically disappeared seems like Kit needed some caffeine for his research.

Derek went through some papers on the desk. When he found what he was looking for he handed the papers to me. "What does it say?" I asked as I grabbed the wrinkled paper. "Just read it" he said as he sat down on the office chair and flipped the laptop open.

It was obvious this paper was used a lot of times. On the paper was a picture that you see of people who missed their school photo, or don't have a photo on their Facebook account. The words underneath the photo says:

**Name:****_  
_**_Sophie Saunders_  
**Parents:  
**_Jennifer Saunders  
Steve Saunders  
_**Gender:  
**_Female  
_**Age:  
**_17  
_**Residence:  
**_Unknown  
_**Looks:  
**_Unknown  
_**Race:**  
_Unknown_

Seeing my parents name made my hands shake. My mom died a long time ago and since I'm on the run after what happened with the Edison group I decided to have no contact with my father for his and for my safety.

"How can she be my twin sister if she is 17 years?" I asked Derek. He turned his chair around and pointed his finger on the right top corner of the paper where the date was written. "This record is from four years ago" he said. "Come look at this" he said as he turned around and pointed to the laptop.

"Hey you had to wake me up!" Simon said from the door opening. I jumped up when he said that . "Shhhh" Derek hissed to his brother. "I tried to wake you but you didn't want to get up" Derek said. "So you went alone trying to be the good friend who wants to say sorry to break into his dads office" Simon said crossing his arms. "I told you, you didn't want to get up and we can't wait until noon for you to get out of your bed" he said. "I'm not sleeping in my bed until noon I'm not Tori" Simon said offended.

"Guys please can you do this later?" I asked. They both stared at me what made me feel uncomfortable. "She's right, what have you told her?" Simon said. "Not much I let her see the record" Derek answered. "Good then I'll do the rest" Simon said. He signed his brother to get out of the chair.

"According to the things dad found in the files is that your mother had a hard time giving birth to you and Sophie. When you both were born the doctors noticed something was wrong. Your sister wasn't breathing. In a rush she was sent to the OR and they saved your sister. This is where the Edison group comes in. The Edison group paid the doctors money to tell your mother and father that Sophie died"

"They what!" I yelled a little too loud "Shhh not too loud. But yes freaky right?" Simon said. Derek cleared his throat telling his brother to go on. "Well this is where dad had a dead end. The Edison group destroyed most of the records of your Sophie" As you have seen there isn't much known about her. Only her name, her age and her parents" Simon explained.

"So the Edison group literally bought my sister to hide her existence?" I said full disbelieve. "No they bought her to run tests on her" Derek said.

"Test?" I said. "Ahhh come on bro this was my part" Simon complained to his brother. "But yes Derek is right. Dad found out that your sister was some sort of 'lab rat'. We don't know what kind of test and what kind of influence it has on her dad didn't told us that. But what we do know is this" Simon said pointing to the laptop.

**_A dozens of deaths after strange accident_**, says the headline of a small article.

_A laboratory was victim of a strange accident that cost lives of a dozens employees their lives. The cause of the accident is unknown also the how many people got injured and how. _

"So what has this to do with my sister?" I asked. "After this 'accident' the Edison group restored data about a big search for Project Unknown…. A girl named Sophie Saunders." Simon said. "So Sophie caused that accident?" I asked. "We don't know yet but we do know that…."

"Quick we have to go dad is coming" Derek whispered. It is pretty handy to have a werewolf as friend when you go spying on stuff or go to places you're not supposed to be.

We sneaked out of the room and hide until Derek gave us the sign to go back to our rooms.

A sneeze from Simon made me jump up en yelp. _Great your jumpyness busted you out _my inner voice said. Jumpyness is that even a word? I thought.

Simons and mine action made Derek roll his eyes the way he could say _How did I end up with this two morons _

"Kitchen now" Kit said.

It's the morning and we are heading to a club what is a two hours' drive from where we stay. Yesterday Simon, Derek and I had a heavy discussion with Kit after he busted us by sneaking into his room. After a long talk I convinced Kit I wanted to meet me sister. I didn't knew how but somehow I became the best lawyer.

So now we are driving to a club where Kit thinks we can find my sister. Simon, Derek, Lauren, Kit and of course Carl are joining me.

We parked the cars and walked to a club named Moonlight and Starlight. The streets were empty and silent the only thing missing were those bolls you see in movies rolling through the dessert.

"Well here goes nothing" I said as I stood for a tall wooden door. I opened it and walked inside when the smell of smoke, sweat and beer filled my nose.

The inside was decorated like an Irish pub. There was a long wooden bar in the end of the building. Before the bad was a large dance floor was some small podiums with poles where the girls are hanging in to act 'sexy'.

There has been a big party last night. I could tell because it was a big mess. Glass, cigarette butts, and small plastic bags (I assume XTC and weed). The floor was sticky probably from the beer that was spilled earlier this 'morning'.

However I couldn't care less about how this place looks like my eyes were glued to the person in the middle mopping the floor. She wore wide dark blue jeans. The end of her jeans disappeared into her cobalt blue sneakers. Her light blue tank top fit the whole picture. I blinked a couple of times and then raised an eyebrow at Kit.

How could this girl be my twin sister. She was tall probably 5.8 feet. She had long black hair wore in a high ponytail. Also she had absolutely more curves then me her body was in perfect shape. She was nothing like me.

The girl in the middle seemed like she had no idea of our company. Instead she was mopping the floor almost like she was dancing. The big headphone on her head probably produced some fine beats.

A low growl next to me made my heart jump. It was Derek who had his eyes glued on the girl in the middle. She turned her head right towards the sound. Two ice blue eyes glared back to Derek. The two eyes who were very familiar to me. The two eyes I see every morning. The same blue eyes as mine.

**Don't forget to leave a review! ;) And if you find any mistakes grammar or spelling please sent me a PM and I will fix it.**


End file.
